pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Korrina
Korrina is the Shalour City Gym Leader and the successor of the Tower of Mastery. Her Gym has of sets of rails that the player character must ride to reach her. She also gives the player character a Lucario, which has a Mega Stone to allow the player character to Mega Evolve it. She can be fought at the Battle Chateau if a Writ of Invitation is sent out. Appearance Korrina is tall and slender with very long creamy blonde hair tied in a big, thick, high fluffy ponytail that emerges from the back of her helmet. She has gray eyes and a fair complexion. Korrina wears a typical skater attire, consisting of a short white and red sleeveless dress over black cycling shorts and a white and red helmet on her head. In her left hand she holds the mega-glove, which has the same function as the Mega Ring. She also wears white boots with red heart decals, which also function as skates. When she isn't battling, she wears red sunglasses in place of her helmet and a gray v-neck over her top as well as white high tops with red wheels fitted in the bottom. Personality Korrina is an enthusiastic Gym Leader and she seems to be interested in the player character since Lucario always runs off to player character. Biography Games Korrina first appeared when one of her Lucario ran off to the player. She walked to the player character as well and asked why her Lucario ran off. Korrina then mentioned that the player character has great aura, which attracted her Lucario. Korrina introduced herself as the Shalour City Gym Leader to the player character. She said that if the player is collecting badges, they will battle soon. The player character later met Korrina again in Geosenge Town where the player character also battled against her. After that, the player character will encounter her in the Tower of Mastery to meet her grandfather. She then will be fought as the Gym Leader of the Shalour City Gym. After the player character obtained his badge from Korrina, Korrina said to meet her again at the top of the Tower of Mastery. There she gives one of her two Lucario to the player character and will have a battle between two Mega Lucario. Anime Main series .]] Korrina encountered Ash and the group, who traveled to Shalour City. She battled against Ash and won her 99th victory. She briefly accompanied them to reach Geosenge Town, where she obtained a Lucarionite for her Lucario, and Mega Evolved it. Due to Mega Lucario unable to control its power, Gurkinn battled against her, and sent her to train with his friend, Mabel. Korrina and Lucario were accompanied by Ash and friends, and managed to reach Mabel. With a lot of trust and bonding, during the battle against Team Rocket, Korrina and Lucario developed a strong bond, allowing Mega Lucario to control its power and obey its trainer. Later, at Shalour City, Korrina encountered Ash and his friends, and showed them the way to her Gym at the Tower of Mastery. She fought Ash in a 3-on-3 battle, using Lucario, Machoke and Mienfoo against Ash's Pikachu, Hawlucha and Fletchinder. Korrina lost the battle, but her grandfather, Gurkinn, was nevertheless impressed. For his victory, Korrina gave Ash the Rumble Badge. During the Kalos crisis, Korrina appeared with the other Gym Leaders, as well as the Champion, to stop the Giant Rock. Masters trailer Manga .]] Korrina arrived at Santalune City, per Viola's call. She assisted X and his Kanga from Celosia's Aegislash's attacks. She also helped X to get back his Kangaskhanite. However, hearing that X never took the succession ceremony that any Key Stone wielder did, including her, Korrina stormed away in fury, refusing to explain anything else to X and his friends about Mega Evolution. She returned to Shalour City, where she attacked Gurkinn, demanding an explanation behind X's Key Stone. Gurkinn told her he felt it was necessary, for even if X didn't go through the succession ceremony, he saw the bond he shared with Kanga. Suddenly, she and Gurkinn were attacked; while Korrina went to face a Trevenant, Gurkinn confronted Essentia, a stranger in a suit. Gurkinn managed to stall Essentia, enough for Korrina to return. The two activated a defense mechanism, causing the Tower of Mastery to be destroyed. While the two escaped, Korrina was terrified their home was destroyed, but Gurkinn knew the importance of keeping the secrets of Mega Evolution away from his enemy. Gurkinn and Korrina went away, and the latter was woken up by another stranger. Korrina was alerted, but the stranger pointed out her teacher, Gurkinn, was attacked by Chalmers, a member of Team Flare. The stranger lifted her disguise, revealing to be Diantha, and rescued Gurkinn with her Mega Gardevoir. Diantha accompanied Gurkinn and Korrina, who made another camp for the night. Hearing trouble, the trio investigated, and found a thief, who wanted to kidnap Diancie. The trio lulled the thief to the top of hill, where Diancie used Moonblast to free herself. The trio was glad they saved Diancie, and continued on their task to find Yveltal, who sealed itself in a cocoon form. The trio reached to a battlefield, where X and his friends confronted Team Flare. Korrina rushed to confront Celosia, and inspired by X's bravery, went to defeat Celosia. With her Mega Lucario sealing away Aegislash's hypnotic powers, Korrina defeated Celosia's Pokémon. Just as Korrina gloated in her victory, Celosia's Honedge made a sneak attack on her. Korrina fell unconscious, and by the time X, Trevor and Tierno came, her Key Stone was missing. Korrina and the rest of the villagers were taken to the hospital at Laverre City, where the doctors believed she was suffering a mental trauma, due to her stolen Key Stone. In the end, X told Y he was going to Shalour City to meet up with Korrina, who wanted him to take on the succession ceremony. Pokémon Geosenge Town= |-| Gym Battle= |-| Tower of Mastery= |-| Rematch (Marchioness)= |LvP2 = |ItmP1 = None |ItmP2 = None |M1P1 = Hi Jump Kick |M1P2 = Wake-Up Slap |M2P1 = Feather Dance |M2P2 = Vital Throw |M3P1 = Bounce |M3P2 = Cross Chop |M4P1 = Endeavor |M4P2 = Submission |GP2 = ♂ |FileP2 = Machoke XY.gif |FileP3 = Lucario XY.gif |P3 = Lucario |GP3 = ♂ |T1P3 = Fighting |T2P3 = Steel |LvP3 = |AbiP1 = Unburden |AbiP2 = Guts |AbiP3 = Adaptability |ItmP3 = Lucarionite |M1P3 = Aura Sphere |M2P3 = Dragon Pulse |M3P3 = Dark Pulse |M4P3 = Extreme Speed}} Trivia *She is the only Gym Leader that has more than one VS. Artwork in Pokémon X and Y. *She is also the only Kalos Gym leader that the player character has to battle more than once outside of the Battle Chateau. *Her name may been a pun on "careening", which is going fast without any control, usually leading to crashes. The fact she's a rollerskater supports this. *Currently she is the only character with the title "Successor" in the games' lore. **She is also the first Gym Leader who gifts a Pokemon to the main playable character. Gallery Korrina Successor.png|Korrina's second artwork. Masters Korrina Lucario.png Category:Generation VI characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Gym Leaders Category:Female characters Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Fighting Pokémon User Category:Characters from Kalos